


An Indestructible Love

by daisysousaslut



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysousaslut/pseuds/daisysousaslut
Summary: «Sousa's eyes overflowed with passion and affection. It was indescribable what he felt for Daisy and although she was not one of great sentimental speeches, when she did, he appreciated them incredibly.»Daisy wakes up from a nightmare and confesses her love and gratitude to Sousa.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	An Indestructible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My second DaisySousa one-shot! Please, remember that english is not my first language, so there might be some typos. Feedback is welcome and ideas for other stories too!  
> Enjoy xo.

It was four o'clock in the morning, the room lit up by a spark of light from the moon, illuminating only Daisy's messy bed. She was sweaty, her hair wet, her breath panting. She'd woken up again from a nightmare. They were always the same story, variables of the same horrible death, the same mission. 

Daisy touched her eyes in order to adjust her vision after she awoke so suddenly. The nightmares no longer frightened her, they were always the same after all. But the fact that they repeated themselves so often stuck to her skin in an inhospitable and hostile way. The nightmares became a dark cloud, which followed her for a few hours, until she completely forgot them. But then the images repeated themselves and that uncontrollable curse that followed her returned again.  
Daisy got up, sitting up against the bedframe. She let a few tears fall and prepared to try and fall asleep again before she had to go back to work at 6.

Next to her, Daniel slept peacefully. Shirtless and his hair messy, his arm resting gently on Daisy's thighs. She never thought she'd enjoy something so common again. Nights together. Hugs, kisses and the general company of a person with whom she also kept physical contact. Daisy hadn't dated since Lincoln, and after his death, she never thought she'd do it again. Daisy liked to think that if Lincoln was watching her, he'd be happy. Because she was happy. Despite everything.

She watched Daniel turn around on his stomach, sighing, his breathing compassed and calm. She focused on him. His support was invariably beneficial. She was so grateful for him. Daniel came into her life with no ulterior motives, just saw the best in her and decided to stay and take care of her. He was one of the kindest, most empathic, and selfless people she knew and she loved him immensely for it.  
Daisy lay down again, still watching her boyfriend. She stroked his hair, soft and curly. He turned sideways again, their faces facing each other. Seeing him move, Daisy stopped caressing him.

"Don't stop" he murmured. His eyes still closed, a small smile radiating from his lips. Daisy let out a little chuckle. "What are you doing up?"  
"I had another nightmare." He opened his eyes, now full of concern and love for the woman in front of him. "I'm fine now. I just have to try to go back to sleep." 

He nodded, hugging her by the waist and bringing her small body close to him. Daisy hid her face in his chest, listening to his heart. A quiet, vulgar sound, but a sound that gave her life.

"I don't think I ever really thanked you for everything you did to me." She murmured, pulling her body back a little so she could look him in the eye. "But I want you to know that I'm very grateful. You changed my life."

Sousa's eyes overflowed with passion and affection. It was indescribable what he felt for Daisy and although she was not one of great sentimental speeches, when she did, he appreciated them incredibly.

"You know I don't need you to tell me that. You show me that every day. You saved me from my death and gave me the chance to continue my life with a strong, beautiful woman", he said each word in a compassionate way, giving them emphasis and looking at her, at the depth of her soul. He liked it when she became glazed with him and paid attention to what came out of his mouth: "a woman so brave and full of compassion. I love you, Daisy Johnson." 

Daisy smiled. It was hard to control her happiness sometimes.

"I love you. So much" she answered back. Professing those three words wasn't something they did every day, but when they did, it was with meaning, passion, love. Words that meant so much to them.

They hugged each other, smiling against each other's bodies. 

"Now let's go to sleep. We have a mission in the morning." 

And they fell asleep, drenched in the smell of each other, on the calmness of the words spoken and the speed of the two hearts, which united in one, created an indestructible love.


End file.
